


The Magic Touch

by jacksqueen16



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexy Times, kind of like a porno, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/pseuds/jacksqueen16
Summary: Merlin pressed play on the iPod dock, and soothing instrumental chords filled the room. Pumping some massage oil into his hands, he rubbed them together, warming the slick substance. On a whim, he sent a quick jolt of magic into the oil; a restful, comforting spell. He might not be able to act on his impulses, but he could make damn sure that Arthur got the best massage of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear Collectress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dear+Collectress).



> A quick foray into #smutnotflowers, inspired by a day trip to the spa last week. While lying on the massage table, I got an image of Merlin and Arthur in my head that just wouldn't go away. 
> 
> This is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Also note that in this universe, Merlin has magic. At least, a tiny bit.

“Your 10 o’clock is here.”

Merlin looked up from his phone to see Gwen standing in the doorway.

“Already? I thought I was free until 11,” Merlin stood up from the couch in the employee lounge, stretching his back. For a massage parlor, The Magic Touch didn’t have very comfortable seating.

“You were, but um…” Gwen glanced at the clipboard in her hands, and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. “It looks like someone called during Morgana’s shift and made a last minute appointment. I’m sorry, I thought you had approved it, since it falls right in the middle of your break.”

Merlin shrugged. “When was the last time Morgana told anyone about a schedule change?” He washed his hands quickly in the kitchen area, and headed toward his favorite receptionist. “Probably some richy rich she couldn’t bring herself to say no to.”  

“Good point. But, um...Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

Gwen blushed, her dusky cheeks turning a rosy color. “Um, room 4. I hope he gives you a good tip for interrupting your break.” Slipping the customer’s paperwork from the clipboard, she shoved it at him before scurrying back toward the waiting room. “See you later!”

Merlin scanned the form, looking for the usual. “Arthur Pendragon,” he murmured. No worrisome medical history, no likelihood of easy bruising, and— “Oh.” Merlin’s brows lifted in surprise. Mr. Pendragon had requested a masseur, not a masseuse. Most men who visited The Magic Touch requested female therapists, only ending up with Merlin after all the women were already booked.

He cleared his throat as he entered the waiting room. “Arthur?” he asked softly, in keeping with the quiet, calm atmosphere of the parlor.

A tall blond man stood, tossing a magazine back onto the chair he’d been occupying. Blue eyes, nearly as bright as Merlin’s, flickered across the room to meet him. An easy smile lifted the edges of sculpted lips, and Merlin’s stomach twisted in surprise and attraction. Arthur Pendragon was _gorgeous_. He was also the type of man Merlin usually would have avoided—the man’s arrogance and sense of privilege was only barely masked by confidence and charm.

“Hello,” Arthur said, his tone low and even.

“Right this way,” Merlin replied, gesturing to the dimly lit hallway. His gaze caught Gwen’s, and she covered her mouth to hide what was obviously a shit-eating grin.

Arthur swept past him into the hallway, taking long easy strides. “How’s your day going?” Merlin asked, keeping to the tried and true script he tended to use with new customers. “We’re just here in room 4.”

“It’s about to get a lot better,” Arthur said, looking over his shoulder. “Here?”

“Um, yes, sorry let me get that,” Merlin opened the door for Arthur, feeling flustered. _Be professional,_ he scolded himself.

“You can put your belonging on that chair in the corner,” he instructed as Arthur peered around the room, eyes adjusting to the low light. “I see here that you’ve requested the stress-reliever. Any areas you’d like me to focus on?”

“My upper back,” Arthur answered immediately. “I sit at desks and in board meetings all day, hunched over computers and spreadsheets. But it doesn’t necessarily need to be a stress-reliever. Anything you want to do is fine, as long as these knots go away.” He rotated a suit-clad shoulder, wincing in pain.

“I can do that. Any preference on oils?” Merlin motioned him closer to the selection of bottles on the shelf behind the massage table. Arthur leaned in to read the labels, and Merlin couldn’t help but inhale a whiff of cologne. He let his senses, the extra ones that he kept hidden away, reach out and touch the mixture of scents, identifying them one by one. Cedarwood, bergamot, and...Arthur. Excitement flooded his veins, tingling and strange. It had been a long time since he’d found anyone this appealing.

“I’ll go with lavender,” Arthur announced, beginning to shrug his suit jacket off his shoulders. Long, elegant fingers unbuttoned the top three buttons on his crisp, white shirt.

“Good choice. That’s my personal favorite,” Merlin admitted, giving the client a polite smile. “Go ahead and undress to your comfort level, and get under the sheet. I’ll be in momentarily.”

Before Arthur could reply, Merlin had closed the door behind him and was taking deep, calming breaths. _It’s just a client. He’s a client. Do your fucking job!_

He poured himself a quick drink of water from the nearby pitcher, gulping down the cold liquid in an attempt to cool his heated skin. In the three years he’d worked as a masseur, he’d managed to never be attracted to a client. A naked body was a naked body, and his job was singular: to make that body feel better. But Arthur was something else entirely.

He stretched his neck from side to side in a last-ditch attempt to calm down before knocking on the door. “Arthur?” he called, hoping his voice didn’t shake or squeak like a teenager going through puberty.

“I’m ready,” Arthur replied, his voice muffled.

Merlin stepped in, assessing the situation as he did before every massage. It was simple to deduce a client’s level of comfort based on what they had done while he was absent. Were their clothes thrown on the chair, or folded? Were they lying face down or face up? Had they tucked the sheet tightly around them, or was it low around their hips? Arthur was face down, the sheet barely covering the curve of his ass, his hands open and relaxed. His suit jacket and shirt were hung neatly on the back of the chair, the pants folded along their ironed crease lines. He’d obviously taken his time, not caring if Merlin came back in to find him in a state of undress.

Merlin pressed play on the iPod dock, and soothing instrumental chords filled the room. Pumping some massage oil into his hands, he rubbed them together, warming the slick substance. On a whim, he sent a quick jolt of magic into the oil; a restful, comforting spell. He might not be able to act on his impulses, but he could make damn sure that Arthur got the best massage of his life.

“Let me know how the pressure is,” Merlin warned as he put his hands on Arthur’s back. The skin under his fingers was smooth, the expanse of Arthur’s back muscled and toned in all the right places. His hands roved over broad shoulders, searching for knots and sore spots.

“It’s fucking perfect,” Arthur groaned into the face pillow.

“Good. Let me know if you need me to change,” Merlin whispered, his hands sliding down each side of Arthur’s spine, all the way to the dip of his lower back and the enticing roll of his backside. He only felt a tiny bit guilty for ogling Arthur’s ass, imagining what it must look like under the sheet. He gradually increased the pressure as Arthur’s lower back muscles continued to relax and soften before moving back upward. Making sure to get some oil on the neck and shoulder muscles, Merlin waited until Arthur was nearly limp with satisfaction.

He moved to the end of the table, and lifted the bottom of the sheet, exposing strong, thick legs and slim feet with long toes.

“Where are you going?” Arthur’s gruff voice surprised him.

“We need to make sure that all of you is relaxed before we try to get out any kinks,” Merlin explained, his fingers kneading the gastrocnemius muscle in Arthur’s left calf. “I’m going to work on your legs for a few moments.” Arthur’s toes twitched involuntarily, nearly brushing Merlin’s crotch. Merlin held back a nervous laugh. _Add in sexier music, and this is right out of a porno_ , he thought, his fingers continuing to slip over Arthur’s leg, alleviating residual tenseness carried in the lower body.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Arthur said, his voice barely audible over the music. “Didn’t even know my legs hurt until right now.”

Merlin bit back a quip about it being a shame to conceal such gorgeous legs under long pants and behind desks all day long. He hummed in agreement instead, his thumbs moving in identical circular motions.

Glancing at the clock, Merlin was surprised to see that their session was already half over. Massaging Arthur didn’t feel like a chore or job; it was pleasurable. Moving back toward Arthur’s upper back, Merlin applied petrissage and percussive strokes, alternating between short circular strokes and swift sliding contact. Arthur moaned into the pillow as his knots began to loosen under Merlin’s touch. Emboldened, Merlin’s eyes glowed gold as he allowed himself to let healing magic flow through his hands and into Arthur. The knots vanished, leaving Arthur soft and supple beneath him.

“Turn over,” Merlin instructed, his own voice heavy with increasing desire to make Arthur feel good. He cleared his throat, trying to pass it off as anything but what it was.

Arthur twisted his body under the sheet, not bothering to hide his obvious erection. Merlin’s mouth watered, and he swallowed reflexively. He avoided making eye contact with Arthur as he continued to work his shoulder muscles, moving down his arms. It wasn’t unheard of for clients to become aroused during massages. _It doesn’t mean anything_ , Merlin told himself, willing his own cock to stop stirring. _Maybe it was just the magic_.

As he worked Arthur’s arms and hands, he noticed that the man on the table was moving his hips ever so slightly, seeking friction against the top sheet. Merlin’s face flushed with a strange pleasure at the realization, and he couldn’t keep his hands from tightening on Arthur’s wrist and forearm, picturing what it might be like to wrap them around—

“Does it bother you?” Arthur asked, his voice even more intense than before. Merlin glanced at him and met half-open eyes. Deep blue, darkened with lust, met his gaze.

“What?”

“My, uh, situation.” Another hip roll, another sigh.

Merlin’s cock thickened in his loose pants, and he gave up trying to stop it. “No. Happens more than you’d think, actually. Natural reaction—”

Arthur turned his head, looking directly at Merlin’s own situation. “Does it happen to you too?”

Merlin’s hands slowed. “First time, actually. I mean, um—while massaging someone, not, like...ever—I mean, that is—”

Arthur chuckled and turned onto his side, his head level with Merlin’s crotch. “Can I?”

Merlin’s face burned, and all he could think was _this is bad this is bad this is bad_. But his head nodded yes, and Arthur’s hand was on the drawstring of his pants, and Arthur’s mouth was coaxing his cock out from his boxers, and _fuck this is good this is good this is good._

Arthur’s hands clasped Merlin’s hips, drawing him closer and closer as his perfect lips sucked him down. Merlin groaned, a hand grasping Arthur’s head of golden curls, his cock growing harder and harder with each pass of the man’s mouth. Everything was wet wet wet and Arthur’s mouth was like a furnace, and Merlin couldn’t get deep enough.

Arthur looked up at him from under his thick lashes, a hand curling around the base of Merlin’s cock to stroke what his mouth and tongue couldn’t reach. Not willing to be outdone, Merlin’s free hand pushed the sheet away from Arthur’s body. Arthur’s cock was standing straight up, an iron rod roped with veins that made Merlin’s mouth water. He reached for it, matching Arthur’s mouth stroke for stroke, the lavender oil warm and perfect and tingling under his fingertips.

Arthur doubled his efforts, thrusting his hips up, fucking Merlin’s hand with as much energy as he licked and suckled and swallowed Merlin’s cock. Merlin’s pants fell to the floor as one of Arthur’s hands reached between his legs to fondle his balls.

“This, uh….” Merlin struggled to form coherent words. “Might be easier lying down.”

Arthur pulled away from Merlin’s dick with a slurping pop. “Get up here then.”

With just the _tiniest_ bit of magic, Merlin shed his clothes quickly, one eye on the clock to make sure they weren’t running out of time. Without hesitation, he climbed onto the massage table, sending a spell down for reinforcement—the tables weren’t designed to carry the weight of two full grown men, and the last thing he wanted was for it to collapse. Swinging his legs over Arthur’s head, he came face to face with Arthur’s swollen cock, slick with oil and leaking precum. He licked the bead of liquid off the tip, and Arthur moaned loudly. A silencing spell engulfed the door before Merlin took as much of Arthur into his mouth as he could.

Beneath him, he could feel Arthur’s hands on his ass, caressing the skin. Arthur’s breath ghosted over his puckered hole, and Merlin wanted to cry with happiness when he realized what was coming. A warm tongue snaked out, licking tentatively at first, then harder and harder at Merlin’s asshole. Merlin groaned his appreciation around his mouthful of Arthur, taking him deeper and deeper until he thought he might choke.

One of Arthur’s hands moved to Merlin’s cock, stroking in time with both his laving and Merlin’s own sucking. Merlin tried not to gyrate too much on Arthur’s face, but he couldn’t help it. Nothing had felt this good in so long, and his toes were curling and his chest was expanding, and he was there there there—

“Unhhhh,” he groaned as he spilled his cum over Arthur’s chest. Stars burst behind his eyes and he was flying with Arthur’s arms around him and the scent of lavender and sex in his nostrils.

When he came down, he immediately attacked Arthur’s cock again with his lips and tongue, his hands stroking and twisting. Arthur was panting behind him, moaning something intelligible before grasping Merlin’s hips in warning. Merlin ignored it, keeping his mouth on Arthur, that glorious cock hitting the back of his throat. Ropes of cum shot into his mouth and throat, some of it slipping out between his lips. He licked it up as Arthur shuddered beneath him, shivering and shaking.

A knock on the door froze his heart and his mouth. He swallowed and lifted his head from Arthur’s crotch, barely remembering to lift the silencing spell. “Yes?”

“Um, sorry,” came Gwen’s voice. “It’s 11 o’clock.”

“Mr. Pendragon will be right out,” Merlin assured, shocked to find that his voice was not shaking, but self-assured and content.

He quickly climbed off his client— _damn it Merlin, he’s your customer!_ — and began to pull his clothes back on. “I’m, uh...well that was....”

Arthur sat up, wiping off Merlin’s cum from his chest with the sheet. “That was amazing,” he said. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not. I’ve never felt better in my life.”

Merlin blushed. “I’ll um...just leave you to get dressed.”

He fled the room, straightening his shirt as he went. The hallway was deserted save for the soft strains of music from the waiting room, and he downed another glass of water before pouring one for Arthur.

The door to room 4 swung open, and Arthur was pulling on his suit jacket, his hair only slightly mussed, his lips pink and swollen. Merlin realized that he hadn’t even kissed those perfect lips, and filed it away under something he would very much like to do in the future.

“Drink plenty of water today,” Merlin instructed, handing Arthur the plastic cup. “And, um...let us know if you need a follow up appointment.”

“Do you do house calls?” Arthur said before gulping the water down and handing the cup back.

“Well, not really, no. But…” Merlin met Arthur’s gaze, and smiled. “We might be able to make an exception.”

“Good. Here’s my card,” Arthur pulled something from his pocket and pressed it into Merlin’s hand. “See you soon,” he winked before striding back toward the waiting room to settle his bill.

Merlin let out a breath, trying to calm the butterflies that were currently attacking his windpipe. He looked down at the card and smiled. “See you soon.”   


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written fic, so pardon any roughness. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! This is dedicated to my partner in crime, my cousin the Collectress.


End file.
